


Aquella Noche

by KoichiGrandchester



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Beer, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoichiGrandchester/pseuds/KoichiGrandchester
Summary: "Fue en aquella noche donde pude demostrar como me sentía al respecto, creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras tomado en serio, pero ni siquiera estabas allí"
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 5





	Aquella Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot viene de la mano de un rol de Danganronpa, no hay nada más que agregar.

Se removió entre las finas sábanas despertando de a poco, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas como si es encontrará desorientado de sus alrededores, su cuerpo recto con la mirada fija al techo solo demostraba lo cansado que estaba, se pasó una mano por el rostro a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro, sus ojos entreabiertos miraban hacia su clóset el cual yacía abierto y desordenado, con cuidado se fue sentando en la cama y fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo, era normal para él a veces no ocupar ropa para dormir pero sentía el cuerpo raro, algo apretado quizá.

— Dios... Qué extraño — Susurró con la mirada fija hacia la puerta cerrada, paseó su vista por el suelo y notó sus prendas por allí tiradas, normal en el, nunca fue muy ordenado pero entonces detuvo la mirada viendo unas zapatillas blancas.

Él sabía que no usaba zapatos, eso era extraño y se volvió más extraño cuando al pasear la vista por toda la habitación vio un cinturón muy estiloso al lado de pantalones largos oscuros.

— ¿Cuándo compré ropa...? — Movió la cabeza de allí hacia el lado de su cama y abrió los ojos enormemente.— ¡...! —

La bella figura de Leon yacía a su lado, dormía plácidamente y le podía escuchar la lenta respiración, se llevó una mano a la boca por inercia mientras le veía, su espalda tenía unos rastros de mordidas, sus hombros y cuello tenían una cantidad considerable de chupetones. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

— H-hey... Amigo...— Habló sintiendo el cuerpo nervioso, quitó la mano de su rostro y la dirigía tímidamente hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo para tocarle.— Leo...— Sus dedos se pasearon por las finas hebras del rojizo cabello.

Pero no despertó, tenía el sueño muy pesado así que volvió a levantar la mano y se dedicó a verle, de a poco iba esbozando un pequeña sonrisa, aún seguía sin entender nada y por qué estaban juntos, volvió a recostarse fijando la mirada hacia el techo, sintió a Leon moverse y creyó que ya había despertado pero no era así, simplemente se estaba acomodando y soltó un suspiro bastante sonoro.

El chico de cabellos castaños comenzó a hacer memoria, anoche... Anoche se había quedado a beber con Leon, había sido muy normal, recordó que había una gran tensión sexual a medida que avanzaba la hora, ¿Acabó con ellos haciéndolo? Joder.

. . .

Le veía usar un papelillo con cuidado de no romperlo, el pelirrojo dio unos cuantos golpecitos con su dedo sobre la mesa mientras su vista no se despegaba de sus manos, le vio enrollar finalmente y apretarlo un poco, Leon dejó de mirarle y volvió a abrir otra lata de cerveza, está sería la tercera.

— Cuanta concentración para algo tan pequeño, ¿Reamente vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo así? — Preguntó después de beber un buen sorbo.

— Claro, no te tardas tanto cuando le agarras el ritmo — Tomó el objeto y se lo enseñó a su compañero.

— A mí me parece una pérdida de tiempo — Hizo sonar el piercing de su lengua con sus dientes.

— Es entendible... Creo — Hagakure le sonrió dulcemente y tomó el encendedor, prendió la llama en la parte delantera y ya estaba listo.

— Huele horrible, Dios... No sé cómo disfrutas eso, le hace daño a tu cabeza — Llevó la lata a sus labios para beber otra vez.

— Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo de ti con la cerveza... Mucho en exceso le hará mal a tu estómago — Sonrió de medio lado y vio a Leon fruncir el ceño.

— Yo hago lo que se me antoje — Cruzó los brazos y le hizo un desprecio con la mirada.

— Bueno yo también — Rió al haber ganado aquella pequeña discusión, cosa que no le gustó para nada al de chaqueta blanca.

— Está bien, está bien... ¿A que hora jugamos? — Se mordió el labio y continuó bebiendo con tranquilidad.

Antes de que él más alto sacaste la baraja de cartas Chihiro apareció saliendo de la habitación del muchacho de cabello estiloso, estaba con su pijama y se despidió de ambos agitando la mano.

— Owada ya está dormido, me iré a dormir yo ahora... Qué estén bien chicos — Dicho eso entró a otra habitación.

Ambos se despidieron de Chihiro y decidieron comenzar con su juego de cartas, el tiempo comenzó a avanzar y no se dieron cuenta cuándo fue que el reloj ya marcaba las dos de la mañana, pero su juego aun no finalizaba. La cabeza de León era sostenida por su propia mano ya que estaba a punto de caer sobre la mesa no debió haber abusado tanto del alcohol puesto que ahora se encontraba un tanto ebrio.

— ¡Uno! — Dijo el de rastas.

— Estamos jugando póker — Leon levantó una ceja mirándole.

— Oh... Te gané igualmente — Rió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo de marihuana.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

. . .

Era tarde y Leon acompañó a su amigo hasta su habitación, cuando el más alto se encontraba drogado podía ser mucho más dulce y coqueto, cosa que a los demás del refugio no les molestaba o les daba igual, el más bajo le mantenía firme de la mano y del brazo hasta que ambos llegaron a la habitación de Hagakure.

— Bien, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a dormir — El muchacho pelirrojo se llevó una mano al entrecejo.

— Oh vamos, quédate un rato más — El más alto abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron juntos, Leon cerró esta con su pie.

— Pero ¿De que sirve que me quede? Eres más droga que persona — Rió sintiendo como el más alto le agarraba de los hombros.

— Y tu más alcohol que persona...— Por alguna razón se encontraba sumamente serio mirándole, mirando aquellos ojos claros e hipnotizantes.

— Eh... Si, Hagakure... Ya me voy — Fijo su mirada en la suya, era penetrante y le hizo quitar la sonrisa, de pronto sintió unas cosquillas en su panza.

— Quédate, por favor...— Pasó sus manos suavemente por los hombros de su chaqueta blanca, subió para acariciar con sus dedos el cuello del muchacho, pudo sentirle tragar saliva.— Leon... Tienes unos ojos preciosos —

— Qué dices...— Sintió su rostro sonrojarse y desvío la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación, apoyó la espalda en la pared y sintió el rostro de su amigo acercarse a él.

Mantenía sus manos aferradas a los brazos del más alto, sintió algo de miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir en esos instantes, sus labios temblaron al momento de sentir como Hagakure comenzó a dar unos suaves besos sobre la mejilla del muchacho, Leon mantenía una respiración algo acelerada y nerviosa, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, los labios de Yasuhiro comenzaron a pasearse desde su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello.

— Hiro...— Susurró cada vez más aferrado a sus brazos, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de Hagakure cerca de su oreja y soltó un suspiro curioso cuando la lengua de este le acarició el lóbulo.

Su rostro estaba ardiendo y sentía sus piernas realmente débiles, continuó con sus ojitos cerrados e iba soltado de a poco el agarre, soltó un pequeño quijdo cuando el chico de rastas abrió paso entre sus piernas y coló su derecha haciendo un poco de presión junto en el medio, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y notó como el color del rostro de Leon ya era casi como el de su cabello, hizo un suave movimiento con la pierna jugando con los sentidos del más bajo.

Se le quedó mirando otra vez, lo tomó suavemente del mentón y poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Leon uniéndolos en un beso, que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

Sintió como la lengua de Yasuhiro intentó abrirse paso hacia su boca, no sabía que hacer, tenía emociones desbordándose, fue abriendo los labios y ambos terminaron besándose de manera deseosa.

— H-hag...— Intentaba hablar durante el beso, se estaba dejando llevar, su cuerpo no le obedecía y comenzaba a sentirlo arder por todas partes. 

Continuaron besándose, el joven de rastas iba acercando una de sus manos a su pierna, la cual alzó para acariciar, mientras acercaba su entrepierna a la de él, quedando así completamente pegados, sintiendo mutuamente el calor del otro. 

Al sentir como Hagakure manoseaba su muslo, él jóven solo pudo poner ambas manos en su pecho para comenzar a desabotonar esa blusa color naranja amarillenta, pero era algo difícil ya que no tenía la fuerza, su cuerpo estaba a punto de rendirse ante la lujuria.

— Hagakure por favor ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Habló al momento de separarse, su respiración estaba agitada, necesitaba aire. 

Él mayor sonrió de medio lado agarrando aún su muslo, se dedicó a observarle y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento su chaqueta negra había caído quedando solamente en aquella blusa a medio abrir.

— No lo sé... ¿Qué parece que hacemos? — Enganchó la pierna de Leon a su cadera para lentamente subir su otra mano mientras hablaba.— Escucha con atención, te mostraré aquí y ahora, las puertas del cielo, del placer y la satisfacción...— Volvió a besarlo mientras su mano manoseaba su pecho por sobre la ropa, lo despegó de la pared, caminaron con algo de torpeza ya que no se despegaron del beso y quedaron de pie en medio de la habitación.

Paseó sus manos por los hombros del pelirrojo para finalmente quitar su chaqueta blanca la cual cayó a sus pies, bajó las manos hacia su playera y se separaron para quitársela, Leon se le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y él más alto le acercó a su rostro tomando su corta barbita.

Él chico de ojos claros ya no podía contenerse más, por mucho que lo quisiera su cuerpo estaba al límite, sentía un culposo placer como para rogar que se detuviera, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos siendo atrapado por la pasión y siendo víctima de él. 

Leon bajó las manos igualmente y le quitó la blusa, ahora ambos estaban allí, de pie, besándose con cada vez menos ropa, Hagakure pasó sus manos desde su espalda para luego bajar y agarrar con firmeza su trasero, hizo un poco de fuerza para cargarlo y fue ahí que Leon aprovechó eso para entrelazar sus piernas al rededor de su cuerpo y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros del más alto, lo cargó hasta su cama y lo dejó caer sobre está para ponerse sobre él, tomó sus brazos y con una de sus mano sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza dejándolo totalmente sumiso y a merced de su juicio que no lo pensó dos veces para atacar su cuello.

— Yasuhiro... — Jadeó y pudo observar como el mayor tiraba de su cadena un par de veces con los dientes, guió su mano libre para acariciar el pecho del joven y ya allí acarició su pezón entre sus dedos.

Empezó a hacer movimientos pélvicos mientras ahora mordisqueaba su cuello, escuchaba muy a gusto los suaves suspiros que dejaba escapar el pelirrojo.

— ¿No te gusta? — Le preguntó mientras subía, le besó y lamió la oreja.

Al sentir los movimientos pélvicos y el miembro del chico rozarle la entrepierna, se le hacía inevitable jadear.

— Ah... Cállate — Cerró los ojos mientras sintió la presión en su entrepierna, su miembro estaba incómodo y quería salir de allí.

Los gemidos del chico provocaban que rápidamente se excitara, en esos momentos su único pensamiento era tomarlo y hacerlo totalmente suyo, ¿Què pensarían los demás si los vieran en semejante situación?. Le soltó de las muñecas y se posicionó entre sus piernas, le guiñó un ojo y dirigió sus manos para quitar aquel estiloso cinturón.

— No te muestres tan tímido, es como si estuvieras con un completo desconocido — Le hablaba quitando el objeto de cuero y lo dejó caer fuera de la cama.

— Somos... Amigos... Es embarazoso — Hablaba entre jadeos, mantenía sus manos arriba de su cabeza pero ahora sólo reposaban allí, ya estaba entregado a todo lo que Hagakure quisiese hacerle.

— No veo porque los amigos no pueden divertirse de esta manera — Quitó el botón y bajó la cremallera, dejando ver aquella ropa interior negra, se le complicó un poco quitarle los pantalones pero cuando lo hizo los lanzó.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? — Miró tímidamente su bulto allí marcando presencia bajo la tela.

Estaba completamente entregado a él, deseaba besarle de la manera más fogosa posible hasta que ambos quedasen sin aire. Aprovechó aquella instancia para quitar su pantalón corto y ahora ambos se hallaban en ropa interior, Hagakure tenía una agradable vista de Leon mirándolo esperando que algo hiciese, dirigió su mano izquierda hasta abajo para comenzar a acariciarle por encima de la tela, con su derecha le tomó de la mejilla y apegó su cuerpo al de él para fundirse en un profundo beso. Él chiquillo de piel más clara se aferró a su cuerpo con sus piernas invitándolo a moverse, a comenzar unos movimientos de roce que claramente solo provocaría más ganas de follar en ambos.

Leon pasó sus manos desde su hombros y terminó por aferrarlas a su espalda, a medida que el movimiento se hacía presente más húmedos se iban poniendo ambos, él chico de rastas jugaba de vez en cuando con el piercing que poseía el más bajo en su lengua, las manos del pelirrojo continuaron su camino hasta pasearse por encima de la ropa interior de Hagakure, la tomó entre sus finos dedos y la bajó con algo de torpeza.

— Uy quieto — Le sonrió separándose del beso y se sentó en la cama para quitarse de a poco aquella tela quedando expuesto a los ojos de Leon quien se ruborizó todavía más.

— ¿No sientes ni un poquito de vergüenza? — Le miraba de reojo e inconscientemente se relamió los labios, vio a Hagakure llevar sus manos hasta su ropa para quitársela, ahora ambos se encontraban como Dios los trajo al mundo.

— Nah ¿Tú si? — Le acarició los muslos con sus manos viéndolo entrecerrar los ojos.

— Algo... Me siento nervioso —

— ¿Quieres parar? —

— No, no... Está bien — Sintió los dedos del mayor acariciarle la cabeza, veía sus ojos rojos por haber fumado anteriormente.

— Entendido — Le sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo hasta llegar a las piernas del muchacho.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? — Dicho eso soltó un suave gemido mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió como la mano juguetona de Yasuhiro comenzó a hacer de las suyas masturbándolo.

No le respondió y continuó con aquel jugueteo, le escuchó respirar algo fuerte y tragar saliva, se llevó ambas manos a la boca al sentir la tibia lengua de Hagakure pasearse sobre su miembro de abajo hacia arriba, no era la primera vez que recibía una mamada pero si era la primera vez que se la daba su amigo, su querido amigo... Odiaba admitirlo pero ya antes había tenido fantasías eróticas con él, soñaba con que lo sostuviera entre sus manos, no sabía por qué y no lo entendía tampoco.

— Ah... ¡Ah! — Había destapado su boca pero tuvo que volver a cubrirla ya que no solo le estaba lamiendo, ahora se hallaba chupando y succionado, era una sensación extraña, la lengua de un hombre era mucho áspera que la de una mujer.

Se mordió los labios y dirigió sus temblorosas manos para tomarle de la cabeza, le agarraba una que otra rasta, mierda si que tenía demasiado cabello, Hagakure se mantenía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, era como tragarse un helado hasta el fondo en lo cual era experto. Lo sacó de su boca para lamer en círculos la punta y chuparla gustosamente, al momento de abrir los ojos se dió cuenta Leon de a poco iba sentándose y le miraba jadeante con el rostro rojo a más no poder.

Volvió a introducirlo en su boca saboreando el líquido preseminal que salía del falo del jóven, estuvo un buen rato así hasta que se detuvo y se sentó en la cama quedando igual que el muchacho.

— Q-quería venirme...— Le susurró, su pecho tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor al igual que su frente.

— Todavía no es hora — Se limpió la comisura de los labios con sus dedos, dirigió su rostro hacia él de Leon para volver a besarse, aquellas lenguas volvían a hacer los suyo, encendiendo a ambos de manera deliciosa.

Hagakure comenzó a hacer un camino de caricias con su mano derecha hasta tomar el mentón del pelirrojo y se separó de él.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo tu? — Apegó su frente a la suya y vio como el muchacho de ojos claros asentía con una expresión seria.

Yasuhiro se recostó en la cama, abrió las piernas y le hizo una seña con sus dedos invitándolo a tocarle, lamerle y chupar lo que quisiese, Leon se arrastró de a poco y al estar allí puso sus dos manos sobre los muslos del más grande y pasó su lengua sobre aquel grueso pedazo de carne, desde abajo hacia arriba, era salado... Era muy extraño pero no se detuvo, comenzó a dar unas cuantas lamidas, dirigió su izquierda hacia el miembro erecto para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras le lamía, escuchó en respuesta unos suspiros placenteros del de rastas.

— Ah... Eres tan dulce — Murmuró provocando una mirada leve de reproche por parte del más bajito, bajó su mano para acariciar aquellas suaves y rojas hebras de su cabello, le afirmó tan solo un poco para incitarle a continuar.

Leon cerró los ojos e introdujo lo más que pudo aquel miembro dentro de su cavidad bucal, escuchó un gemido por parte de Hagakure y fue eso lo que le motivó a continuar lo que había comenzado de manera más rápida, no era experto, de hecho estaba sumamente nervioso y era la primera vez que tenía contacto sexual con un hombre pero agradeció internamente que fuese con Yasuhiro, ya que este le gustaba desde hace tanto tiempo, quería confesarse en algún momento pero nunca tuvo las agallas y ahora se encontraba allí, lamiendo y succionando el miembro de aquel muchacho, provocándole placer y permitiéndole tocarle, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo no.

— Sigue, sigue...— Le afirmó un poco más fuerte del cabello sin llegar a lastimarlo y le guiaba la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, Leon abrió de a poco los ojos encontrándose con la mirada concentrada del mayor quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.— Ngh... Maldición — Luego de unos instantes le alejó de su miembro, vio un hilillo de liquido entre el labio inferior del pelirrojo y la punta de su falo.

— ¿Estuve muy mal? — Se llevó una mano a los labios para limpiarlos de aquellos líquidos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Me encantó — Dirigió sus dos manos hasta las mejillas del chiquillo y le dio un suave beso esquimal logrando hacer aparecer una sonrisa en los labios de Leon.

— G-genial...— Se quedó allí recibiendo las muestras de afecto del joven de piel más oscura hasta que lo vio separarse de el para mirarle fijamente.

— ¿Quieres ir más allá? — Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Leon tragó saliva, estaba inseguro y volvió a tener miedo ¿Él sería el de abajo? No es que le molestara, pero sintió miedo, inseguro de lo que ocurriese asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas, Hagakure asintió en respuesta y dirigió su mano hasta su boca, abrió paso entre sus labios introduciendo dos de sus dedos allí, vio al muchacho soltar un quejido y jugueteó con su lengua entre ambos dedos, cerró los ojos y el de rastas le observaba con lujuria, la tibia sensación de la lengua y el piercing del chiquillo sobre sus dedos era bastante agradable, los chupó como si de un dulce se tratase y los quitó de su boca para lamerlos llenándolos de exceso de saliva, las manos de Leon tomaron firme su brazo a la vez que iba acercándose más a su cuerpo, Hagakure le ayudó a moverse con su otro brazo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre sus piernas, ya teniéndolo allí aprovechó de con su malo libre apretar aquella nalga con fuerza, dejando marcado sus dedos en ella. Los quitó de su boca y rápidamente levantó el trasero acercando más su cuerpo al del mayor para besarle con intensidad, aquel movimiento le invitaba a introducir de una buena vez sus dedos ensalivados y así lo hizo, los dirigió y cuando encontró la entrada la acarició con cuidado.

Los brazos del pelirrojo se aferraban a su cuerpo, dejaron de besarse a la vez que poco a poco iba introduciendo los dedos en su interior, apretó con fuerza el entrecejo y soltó un quejido de dolor, los labios de Yasuhiro hicieron un recorrido de besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, escuchaba la respiración acelerada y nerviosa del joven de piercings.

— Tranquilo, voy a empezar a moverlos para ver... Si lo encuentro — Haciendo clara referencia a su punto G.

— ¿Q-qué? Agh...— Apretó los dientes y se aferró aún más a los hombros del chiquillo.

— Estás muy bien para tu examen de próstata — Se burló pero fue entonces que soltó un grito, bastante fuerte.— ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! — Le había mordido el hombro.

— D-deja de burlarte de mi... Mira como estoy... Desgraciado — Su voz era casi inaudible y estaba llena de respiraciones entre cortadas, era un chiste de ver y escuchar.

— Era solo una broma bebé...— Volvió a besarle el cuello mientras continuaba con el movimiento de sus dedos, hacía un movimiento similar a las de unas tijeras y con tan solo un poco de velocidad los introducía hasta el fondo para luego llevarlos hacia atrás.

Yasuhiro podía sentir como a veces se iba tensando pero al mismo tiempo relajando, eso significaba que la estimulación estaba funcionando bien y que Leon también se estaba sintiendo bien, lo tenía tan apegado a su cuerpo que podía sentir su miembro rozarse contra su pecho dejando este con rastros de liquido preseminal, luego de unos instantes continuando con el movimiento de su mano pudo escuchar los suspiros placenteros del muchacho pelirrojo y eso solo le hacía pensar que ya estaba listo, le dio unos cuantos besitos en el cuello y mantuvo sus dedos abriendo aquella cavidad y con sumo cuidado posicionó su falo en la entrada de Leon, se separó de su cuerpo y se quedaron viendo.

— Voy a entrar — Vio a Leon relamerse los labios y asentir.

Y así lo hizo, las manos del pelirrojo se aferraron a sus hombros y enterró las uñas en estos a la vez que un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, las manos de Hagakure se pasearon por su sudada espalda para aferrarlas a su trasero teniéndolo firmemente.

— Oh Dios... Esto es, muy extraño — Habló entre jadeos, estaba asustado ya que estaba siendo muy ruidoso, alguien podría descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando entre ambos en la habitación del de rastas.

— Para mi también...— Le sonrió con dulzura.

Luego de aquello empezó a incitar a que comenzara a moverse sobre él, le ayudaba guiándolo de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, tenía suerte que su pene se encontraba empapado en fluidos ya que así se lubricaba muchísimo mejor la entrada del muchacho, el cual luego de minutos comenzó a acostumbrarse a aquella sensación y logró dejar escapar unos gemidos que reflejaban placer. Leon se afirmó de los hombros del más alto y continuó con aquellos sentones, fue tanto así que incluso Hagakure dejó de guiarlo, se quedó apoyado con las manos sobre las colchas, mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la pasión y dejaba escapar fuertes suspiros deleitándose con los gritos bajos del muchacho de piercings.

— Ah... Agh — Era lo único que se escuchaba por parte de Leon mientras continuaba con sus movimientos cada vez más rápido, lo estaba deseando con ganas así que no podía detenerse, chilló cubriendo su boca al sentir la mano del mayor acariciarle el falo de arriba hacia abajo, le había empezado a masturbar.

Estuvieron así durante horas, probaron diferentes posiciones y no se molestaron en ser algo disimulados con sus movimientos y gemidos, no podías pedirle demasiado al de rastas ya que estaba demasiado drogado y eso era lo que decepcionaba al chico pelirrojo ya que creía que todo eso no había sido real ni sincero, no creía que podía confiar en una persona drogada pero lo hizo igualmente... Porque si le gustaba de verdad, pero si Hagakure no sentía lo mismo, mucho no podía hacer.

. . .

Él chico de rastas continuó con la vista hacia el techo y se acarició el entrecejo con sus dedos, todavía intentaba procesar lo que había ocurrido entre ambos la noche anterior, movió de a poco su cuerpo y rodeó al del chiquillo con su brazo hasta acercársele y terminó por dejarle un suave y dulce beso en la nuca, se acurrucó apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y decidió volver a dormir.

Ya hablarían de lo que había sucedido un poco más tarde. 


End file.
